Patricia Andrea Halliwell
by BABEb00
Summary: Prue and Andy has a daughter. But how is that all connected to the new character in Charmed, Billie? New plot line and new twists...Read and Review
1. Patricia Andrea

_My first fanfic. Please R&R._

* * *

"I'm gonna get that!" Piper said running to the door. They weren't used to anyone ringing hte bell. Ususally demons just blinked in or whatever they do and Daryll and his cop friends more than likely breaks the door open. 

"Hi. How may I help you?" Piper asked the girl standing at the other side of the door. The girl glanced around the house. Piper just looked at her confused.

"May I help you?" She asked once again. This time she got the girls attention and the girl looked down.

"Mmmmayy...III...IIIIssss thhhiiisss ttthhhheeee HHHaaallliiiweeellll rrrreeesssiiddeeennnntttt?" THe girl said stuttering. She was nervous and Piper heared it from her voice. That voice sounded familiar. Somehow. SHe knew she heard that voice before. But now isn't the time she thought.

"Yes. This is the Halliwell resident. What do you want?" Piper asked in her mean tone of voice whiched scared the girl who looked up at her scared. The girl again looked down while talking to her because she saw Piper's face kinda mad.

"I...Is...uhm..Prue...Halliwell...there?" The girl said trying not to stutter. She knew that Piper would get mad at her if she stuttered but she thought wrong. Piper then grew an angry face. With the mention of that name. Her sister's name.

"No. She passed away. Why?" Piper asked. She relaxed alittle when the girl looked up at her and had tears in her eyes. Piper knew those eyes. She just couldn't recall where she had seen them.

"Nothing.Thanks.Bye" The girl once again said. She then stepped in the house a little and teleported out. Piper was surprised at this. That girl she had just talked to teleported in front of her eyes. 'She was smart though pretending she went in the house before she teleported' Piper thought. Smart.

Holding back her tears the girl sat on a white faded swing in Golden Gate Park.'She's dead. He's dead. Now what am I suppose to do?' The girl thought to herself and teleported out again.

"Who's that Piper?" Leo asked walking down the stairs holding Chris and Wyatt. He saw the 'What the hell was that?' face on his wife. That indicated trouble most of the time. And by him knowing she answered the door that is something bad.

"Oh. I don't know. She asked for Prue.Then...teleported...out..." Piper told Leo hesitating. Right then Leo knew this was bad. Teleported? They didn't know anybody who teleported. Atleast not him or any of the sisters who were alive.

"Paige!" They both shouted. Wyatt and Chris orbed to their playpen. Paige orbed next to Piper.

"What? I was with a charge when you called me you know!" Paige said complaining. She never liked her charges but now she has a crush on one of them. He reminded her of Kyle. That's why she liked him.

"Who that cutie you told me about?" Phoebe said entering the door. Paige nodded and Piper looked at both of them madlly.

"What? Anyway.Why did you call me?" Paige asked changing the subject. She didn't want to go to details with Piper.

"Well. Someone talked to me then teleported out." Piper said looking Paige into the eyes so Paige couldn't lie at anything if she knew something. Saddly Paige didn't know. Just then. Someone astral projected in the room. It was the girl!

"Ohhhhhh Crap!" The girl said. Everybody looked at her as she came back to her body in her room. Everybody looked confused at the place where there girl had just been.

"Were you talking about her?" Phoebe asked. She broke the 'thinking' silence between everybody in the room. Piper nodded still confused. She then headed to the kitchen and everybody followed.

"She looked familiar. And she sounded familiar too!" Phoebe said talking on their way to the kitchen.

"Exactly what I thought." Piper said getting 4 mugs out of the drawer and putting coffee in it. Paige didn't know if she looked familiar but she somehow felt attached to that girl just like everybody in the room.

ATTIC

The girl astral projected in and demons shimmered in.

"We'll get you Patricia!" a demon said throwing an energy ball at Patricia. But she TK it back to the demon. But it missed making it hit the wall. It made such a loud thud that the sisters stared at each other then ran up to the attic. They just came there in time to see Patricia TK the energy ball the last standing demon threw and fired it at the demon who fired it to her. The demon was vanquished.

"Whow!" Phoebe said. SHe saw what the girl just did. She saw what she can do. Just then. The girl astral projected back in her body.

"Why does she keep on doing that?" Phoebe asked.

"Dunno. Maybe she's just scared to come here now since Piper was the one that answered the door." Paige said giggling. Phoebe giggled as well.

"Stop it. I didn't scare her...I hope..." Piper said looking at the book.

BURGER KING

"Stop sleeping on your job Patricia!" Her boss said. He gave her the job just because he though she was hot for a 13 year old. She wasn't even allowed to work yet. But they made an exception since her boss' father is the maneger.

"Yes.Jr." Patricia said putting her head phone on and walking to the window. She was in charge of drive through today. Her favorite position in her job.

"You better not do that again. You got me worried beautiful." He said winking at Patricia. Jr. is the son of Roger. Prue's ex-fiance.

"Yeah. Well. Leave me alone." Patricia said on the window.

"Oh sorry. Not you. A co-worker was just bothering me." Patricia apologized to the person in the drive through.

ATTIC.MANOR.

"Well. I have something that I think belongs to her." Phoebe said holding up the necklace that got torn of Patricia's neck when a demon grabbed her.

"Okay. Let's try that!" Paige said taking the necklace and trying to scry for her. It finally landed in Daly City.

"Daly City. Near Lake Merced." Paige said. She had a hesitating voice. Daly City was the city next to San Francisco that would mean she astral projected pretty far away from the manor.

"Okay. You think you can orb us there? It'll take to long to drive there." Piper asked Paige. She couldn't take driving long distances especially that getting to the freeway from San Francisco was about half an hour if your lucky.

"Nope. I don't know that place. Just drive Piper. It won't kill you." Paige said. Phoebe just looked at the necklace in confusion. Something was engraved on it but very faintly. But there were letters there.

_Let us see what this jewel beholds_

_So that me and my sisters will know _

_where it trully belongs_

Phoebe chanted softly to the necklace. In an instant she saw the ingravings on the nacklace. Her eyes were wide open.

"Pheebs what do you think?" Paige asked while talking to Piper.

"Pheebs?" Piper asked going next to her. She then saw Phoebe was holding the necklace.

"Prue and Andy..." Phoebe said her voice trailing off.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Review please. Suggestions are welcome. Please give tips to me since it's my first fanfic and everything I don't know what to write still. Like I said suggestions are welcome._


	2. The Twiced Blessed and Ralph

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed..._

_**Paige: **Your story is the one that inspired me to write this story...This has some twist and turns that I don't know if your story has. But i really really like it... Thanks for the complement..._

_Thanks to these people for inspiring me to write this chapter and all..._

_KatieER_

_Fanmania_

_Charmed4eva1990_

_CharmedLilAngel_

_Thanks so much..._

* * *

" Prue and Andy?" Piper asked. She looked at the necklace. Then she turned to Phoebe then Paige.

"We really have to go now!" Piper said pulling Paige and Phoebe out of the attic.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Okay. Paige can you sense any bathrooms there?" Piper asked. Phoebe giggled at her question to Paige.

"What do you mean Piper?" Paige asked trying not to laugh. She knew that any buisness that has Prue's name in it would be serious for Piper. Paige had sense Patricia already. The only problem is how to get there.

"Wait. Piper. She moved!" Phoebe said who scried for the girl once more. It now moved their house.

"Where!" Piper and Paige said in unison. Phoebe pointed up. To the attic.

"ATTIC!" All three said in unison. Leo looked in the living room but he saw the sisters running upstairs dissapearing.

When the three sisters reached the attic they saw Patricia on the floor crying. All three of them ran to her side trying to comfort her. They then saw Prue's old stuff with a shirt of Andy's next to her.

"Honey. What's wrong?" Phoebe asked stroking her hair like Prue use to do to her when she was crying. Patricia relaxed a bit.

"I just saw how happy they were. They never wanted me in their life. All these pictures end after I was born. I must be the reason why they broke up." Patricia said sobbing. Piper and Phoebe hugged her but she imideatly teleported out. Jr. saw her at the swing alone.

"Patricia. Good to see you finally came here." Jr said stroking her hair sexually. Patricia couldn't do anything but to agree with whatever Jr said or else she'll be fired. She can't raise the little girl brought to her by angels is she couldn't get the job. Phoebe got this premonition of her. Phoebe cried as Paige and Piper looked at each other confused.

"What d'ya see?" Paige asked. Phoebe just kept on crying and her two sisters sat next to her.

"Pheebs It's okay. What did you see?" Piper asked. She was concerend at what happend in Phoebe's premonition.

" I saw the girl. She was getting sexual abbuse from a guy that looks like Roger..." Phoebe said crying. Tears fell down her eyes because she knew what it is like. Being sexually abused and not being able to tell anybody.

"What!" PIper and Paige said in unison surprised at what Phoebe had just told them. They then knew what they had to do. Paige imideatly scried and sensed for the girl until they found her. Piper was asking Phoebe all the details about her vision. Suddenly Paige looked at Piper and PHoebe's way and Piper and PHoebe nodded. Paige went to them and orbed them into the place that she was in.

JR'S PAD

"Very good Patricia. Now your not going to tell anyone about this are you now?" Jr said grabving her sore hand and pushing her into the couch. They just had sex which Jr got the benifit of. Patricia was just crying all the time. This time she just nodded and thought of what will happen if just one time she said 'no'.

Paige and her sisters orbed in the room.

"What the hell did you do to our neice?" Piper asked angrly and stepping forward. Her two sisters just stayed behind. Jr then formed energy balls towards Piper but it was TKed into him. Patricia smiled at her aunties and teleported home with them.

PATRICIA'S SO CALLED HOME.

"Twisha!" a little girl about 2 came running towards her. Patricia kissed her on the forehead and caried her. Piper and her sisters looked amazed at what Patricia and this girl who looks so much like Prue again lived in. It was a single room. It was clean and tidy but you cannot see a bed just a sleeping bag and a blanket on the floor.

"Is Trisha your name?" Paige asked after looking around the place. She felt so sorry for the two that lived there. The little girl looked at Patricia in question. Patricia just smiled at her saying it's all alright.

"Patricia Andrea...Halliwell now..." She said then looked down at the girl holding her hand and smiled.

"Who's her?" Phoebe said pointing to the little girl who was scared. Patricia smiled at Phoebe.

"She was brought to me in the lights of angels who told me that my real parents are Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau. Now I know who they are. They were them." Patricia said. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other while Paige took the little girl and played with her a bit.

"okay. What's your name?" Paige asked as they approached Piper and Phoebe.

"Andwe Patwis Tweawue." She said in her baby voice. Piper smiled. That was another one of Prue and Andy's daughter. Phoebe smiled at the little girl and looked at her deep in the eyes. There Phoebe saw pain. Saddness and anger. It must be that their mother left them. She thought. She was right.

HEAVEN.

"They found them Andy." Prue whispered. Andy orbed in.

"I know. And for that. We can now go back." Andy kissed her on her forehead and both of them orbed to the Elders fullfilling their agreement that if the two were to be untied with the Chamred Ones Prue and Andy could go visit them whenever they can.

"Pruedence. Andrew what brings?Oh..." Jandr'e one of the top Elders said. She felt the happiness out of both Prue and Andy making her realize that the Charmed Ones and the two girls have been reunited.

"So. Our deal. We win." Andy said smiling. He couldn't help it. It was the chance that he and Prue can go back see Prue's sisters and their children.

"Yes Andrew. But we have come to a very very strict dessicion according to the prophecy." An Elder said. All the Elders have read the prophecy of the daughters of Prue and they couldn't believe what they saw.

"What is it?" Prue asked scared of the disiction of the Elders according to their deal.

"Well. As both of you know. The Child Twice Blessed is Matthew. Piper and Leo's son. Well. That is a very big error. As seeing the prophecy. It is your daughter that is the Child Twice Blessed. Not him. Now we cannot have you there with any of your daughters to affect the prophecy of her not having a family by her side." He said once again. Prue cried in tears of saddness her daughter is going to be one of the most demon hunted witch for she is the one twice blessed and the other that the Elders have banned them from even watching what happens down there. Andy felt her tears on her shirt.

"Prue. I have an idea." Andy said orbing them out of the session hall...

PATRICIA'S PAD...

"Well... How old are you sweety?" PIper asked. SHe wanted to know when that little girl was born because that ment Prue was still alive that time.

"I tuwnin twee on Febwawy sixtweew." She replied. Piper's eyes grew in amazement. That girl had the same name as Wyatt.

"Whaws youw wame?" She asked. Piper and her sisters looked down and smiled. Patricia from the other side of the room smiled at her aunties and her sister. Suddenly a ton of demons orbed in.

"You take the Twice Blessed. We take care of the witches!" The head demon said. Piper tried to freeze them but couldn't.

"Stupid witch. Parlor tricks won't work on us!" He said then blasted 10 energy balls going through each sister. The rest of the demons did the same while 3 demons took Andr'e out.

UNDERWORLD

"Let her go!" Prue screamed seeing her 2 year old being trapped in a crystal cage. Andy just held her tightly. He knew Prue would get so mad that she would loose herself.again.

"Who aw wu?" Andr'e asked. She didn't know who this woman was telling the bad guys just to get out. Prue looked at her daughter in amazment. Patricia never told her about me? About me and her father? She asked herself she was in tears when she saw the little girl infront of her. She saw Andy sleeping. Then she smiled down at the little girl.

"Hi. My wame es Anwe." Andr'e whipping her tears away. Prue smiled again at her.

MANOR

"Okay. We all made it in one piece. Think about that." Paige said looking at a sobbing Patricia. She was exactly like Prue. Putting her sisters first before herself. That's why Patricia was sad. She failed saving her sister.

"Wouldn't say the same for Andr'e now would we?" Patricia said stomping her foot and going in the attic. There she saw an astral projection of the person she wanted to talk to the most. Ralph.

"Who's that!" Phoebe said alarmed so she levatated but the empath in her could only feel comfort so she floated back on the floor.

"My name is Ralph. I am her..."

* * *

_Again please R&R. I'll be updating soon... I have school again...TOns of homework so yeah...Please Please Please R&R..._

_Upcoming...Something about Piper and Leo's family and more about Ralph...That person...Oh and Phoebe may get a lovelife...Just please tell me who you guys think about who should be Phoebe's love interest..._


	3. Revalations to us

_I know this chapter isn't really as good as the other ones but I promise that the other one is good. It has more things that need to be dicrovered. And more on...Don't wanna spoil it... Just hope you guys like the revelations in this chapter..._

_Thanks to my new friend Prue... Yes I know you know I'm talking about you..Thanks sooo much for your help..._

* * *

"I'm her..." Ralph said getting cut by that familiar stare from Patricia. He then astral Projected out.

Piper looked at Phoebe and Paige trying to get some information. She knew they didn't have any suspicions about it.

"Okay. So who is he?" Phoebe asked. She was curious at who this guy is. After all he just astral projected in the manor knowing Patricia is there.

"Well. He's my...That's Jr.'s brother..." Patricia said. Then she teleported out once again not being traced by her aunties.

UNDERWORD

_Hear this mother's cry._

_Don't let her daughter_

_Her this fight._

Prue chanted. Andy knew what that ment. Prue's going to explode. He then walked away from his daughter to the other side of the cage.

"You know Andy. If you hadn't even orbed us out of there! I would have won the case and we would be spending time with our daughters right now!" Prue beamed at Andy. Andy stood up trying to gain his pride.

"Well. I was just trying to comfort your sorry ass!"

"Really! Now my ass is sorry!"

"Yes! I was going to orb you to her!" ANdy said pointing at their daughter who was sleeping.

"Yeah. I could have done that if I wanted to!"

"Well! What! I wanted her to see us together! Not like what she would normally see everyday!"

"Now what do we see everyday huh! That you are with your wife Aurora! That you left us for her! That I don't get to see you unless we go to the oracle at the same time! Or is normal me seeing you make out with Aurora when I can't even see me boyfriend because those fukin Elders have banned me too!" Prue beamed. She snapped. What is normal? She thought. Andy being with _his _family? This is for the better. THat her daughters aren't with them. After all there isn't anything like a divorce up there in heaven. It's forbbiden.

"Is that what this is all about Prue? Me getting married! Huh!ME having children with Aurora who I know that aren't even my children?Is it all about ME not inviting YOU to the wedding because I know you're just going to get hurt!Huh! I saved your feelings! Just like I did when those fuckin Elders tried to get you and our daughters away from us!" Andy beamed.

"No That's now what..." SHe yelled being cut by someone massaging her shoulders making her relax. Andy's eyes grew wide at this. The thought of someone just blinking in there and comforting Prue while they were fighting was insane! Prue quickly turned around at the impression of Andy's eyes.

"Hey beautiful." The man behind PRue said then grinned at her. She smiled back. Then they shared a very passionate kiss.

Andy was more shocked at Prue imideatly falling for this demon. Why is she kissing him? Why is she falling for that trap? Why is she with him now instead of me? Why can't I be the one comforting her after fights? Why? He asked himself. He imideatly noticed that the two didn't care more or less that he's there. As soon as he saw that man's hand explore Prue's body and touch things that he isn't suppose to. He imedeatly wanted to get notice. He didn't want to see more. He didn't want to see anything like that. Anything. Especially when Prue's the one being done that. It'd be okay if it was Aurora doing that infront of him but PRue? The Prue that he knew. The one that he loves and the one that loves him.

"Ahem." He said. Just then Prue broke the ever passionate kiss she shared with this mysterious man. She knew Andy was there. But she didn't want to look at him. All she wanted to see was the beautiful eyes of this man standing in front of her.

"Oh. how rude of me... My name is..."

MANOR

"Phoebe! SOmeones looking for you!" Piper screamed to Phoebe who was getting ready for her 'blind date' that a bar tender form the bar set up because the guy really wanted to talk to her but he was shy.

"Great! Coming!" Phoebe said rushing down the stairs. She then paused as she saw the figure of this man standing on the other side of the door.

"Wow." Phoebe said grinning at the man.

"Phoebe Halliwell." She said reaching her hand out. But instead of shaking her hand. SHe grabbed it and kissed her very passionatly. He finally broke the kiss leaving Phoebe in awe at how great he kisses.

"Cole. Cole Turner." He said grinning at her and ushering her to his car.

ALLEY

"What the hell was that?" Patricia yelled at Ralph who was standing there injured. Ralph was injured by a bounty hunter who wants to get him.

"I was going to ask for your help but you're not alone!" He said as mad as he could weakly.

"Great. Now they might be suspicious!" She yelled once again kneeling down beside him.

"I knew you won't stand not healing me. I love you." He said trying to kiss her. Patricia pulled away and healed him even before they even came that close.

"I can't love you. I'm only your darklighter." She said. This time not teleporting away. But shimmering down to the underworld where her family is locked up.

P3

"So. Since when have you really set your eyes for me?" Phoebe asked as they were dancing to the song Lose Control by Missy Eliot.

"Since the first time I saw you. But you would always show up with a date so I kinda felt shy with you now." Cole said grinning at her. He knew his plan was working. But somehow he felt that it isn't right.

"Wanna go now? I have a surprise for you..." He said taking her out of the club so they can go to that alley Patricia was in just before. That place was the most evil place you can ever be and the most happiest place depending on what you want it to be. You just have to feel it. All the magical beings know that place. Everyone.

"Sure. Since we're out here already." Phoebe grinned then she was ushered in the car.

ALLEY

"Wow. I love this place." Phoebe said stepping foot in the alley which Cole magically made look like a park floating in heaven.

"You do? Well.. This is only for magical..." Cole said realizing what he said. Phoebe did to. She then kicked him and everything around them turned into hell.

"What the hell!" Phoebe said.

"Good question." Cole said then turned into Balthazor. Phoebe tried to run away but she was trapped inside a crystal cage.

"Let me out of here!" Phoebe demanded heart broken. SHe had already felt her heart jump when she met Cole. Now she once again was disapointed at what happened. SHe fell for a demon. Once again.

"No! You're a precious person. I know this isn't suppose to happen but...I love you..." Balthazor said turning into Cole who smiled at Phoebe. Phoebe mad an angry face at him making him heart broke. Suddenly two darklighters shimmered in including Patricia.

"Patricia!" Phoebe asked surprise with Piper who just got orbed in there without Leo.

"Shit!" SHe said. She and everyone shimmered out while Cole trapped Piper inside with Phoebe.

* * *

_Well. So did you guys like it? R&R please...Please..._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewd especially to ones who subscribed to this story..._

_Hope I didn't dissapoint you guys with this chapter...Feedback please..._

_Yes. Patricia is a darklighter. Yes Cole loves Phoebe and Phoebe and Piper is trapped in Cole's cage. Oh and...Yes. Andy is married to a woman named Aurora who will be in this story a bit later... I promise I will...uhm...I don't wanna give away anything... If you guys e mail me i might just give you details... : )_


	4. Will you marry me

_I know this is off but I already have an ending and I will finish the story around this week... So yeah. I know that the chapters are off now but it adds up to the ending... I had chapter ready to post but my computer froze before I went to Reno._

_Please R&R._

_Again on Friday this story will be finished...I promise also that PRue and ANdy will be together... _

* * *

"Okay. Here's the plan." Patricia said into the oracle which delivers it to Balthzor. He then nodded and looked up. She shimmered in with Balthazor and her 2 aunts to where the rest of her family was.

MANOR

"Okay. Piper where are you?" Paige asked the scrying crystal. There was a map of part of the underworld which Leo gave her to scry for Piper. The crystal dropped.

"Leo! I found her!" Paige screamed as Leo orbed in with Wyatt and Chris. They all orbed out to the underworld.

UNDEWRWORLD

Everyone shimmered in the cage while seeing Andy there stroking Andr'e's hair while Prue is sitting on Bane's lap and laughing at his jokes. They then noticed Patricia there crying, Piper and PHoebe staring at Bane and Prue and Balthazor looking at Andr'e.

"What the hell?" Paige and Leo orbed in as Phoebe was surprised and happy to see her sister. But with BANE...The guy they put in jail for working for Barbas?

"Phoebe?Piper?Paige? What are you guys doing here?" Prue asked jumping off of Bane's lap and going over to hug her sisters but she was stopped by Andr'e who woke up and screamed at the sight of Patricia.

"TRRRRIIIISSSSHHHHHAAAAA!What happen?" Andr'e screamed then ran to Patricia who's clothes were all torn and dirty. Prue looked at Patricia's way as Andy did as well. Everyone except Balthazor was shocked at what Patricia looked like.

"Nothing sweety. Now sleep again. Tommorrow I promise we'll be out of here." She whispered to Andr'e Piper and Phoebe looked at her. THey knew her secret. She knew they did. THey saw it.

"What are you talking about you all are going to set us free?" Piper asked Patricia. Prue looked at Phoebe for an answer. Patricia broke down and pointed at Balthazor.

"Not this again." Balthazor signed then shimmered out.

"What the hell did he do?" Prue asked mad. Patricia smiled looking up in her mind and Balthazor and the source knew that their plan was working.

"What do you mean! Cole never touched her! She's a darklighter Prue! Believe me!" Phoebe screamed. She couldn't even take a second of her niece tricking Prue. Prue looked at Patrcia in disbelief.

"You mean?" Andy asked stepping forward. Bane took hold of PRue's hands not letting her go near Andy.

"I mean that she shimmered in looking like a darklighter with her bow!" Piper screamed. Patricia took her bow out without anybody seeing and shot both Paige and Leo. Then Andy who she casted a spell not letting anyone hear him scream in pain. Or anybody in that matter.

"YOu mean!" Prue screamed. Not because finding out her daughter is a whitelight but finding out Paige,Leo and Andy were there laying on the floor shot with a darklighter's arrow.

A beutiful young blond woman orbed in and orbed Andy out.

"Aurora..." Prue whispered. She looked at Bane. Then at Leo and Paige then healed both of them.

"Prue. Who was that?" Piper asked as Leo held onto her. She was curious at the person who took Andy. Prue's love away. But there was Bane so that was kinda the explanation.

"Andy's wife." Prue said in the non feeling tone of voice. Piper knew what that ment. That ment that Prue still have feeligns for Andy but she just odesn't wanna show it. Phoebe's mouth was just open thinking about Andy being married and not to Prue. Unexpected. That was all.

"Prue?" Bane asked grabbing her hand and turning her away from the group. Prue obeyed and walked with Bane.

"What do you want? I'm having a family reunion with my sisters there.." Prue said angrly at Bane. She wasn't really mad at him. She was just mad that Aurora once again took Andy away from her.

"I just..." Bane said then took out a beautiful cut diamond ring.

"Prue. Will you marry me?" Bane asked. He knew that PRue and him haven't seen each other. THat she had a forbidden with Andy when he was forbidden to see her.

"Bane...We just saw each..." Prue said being cut by her sisters going next to her doing their puppy eyes wanting her to say yes. But in the real life Balthazor took them away to another place for Patricia to vanquish them.

"Prue." Bane said. Prue then nodded thinking nothing about Bane but at Andy. She knew that she just said yes because she wanted to see Andy's face when she gets married to the demon that she fell in love with years ago.

HEAVEN

"Prue. I love you." Andy said trying to grab Prue from the oracle which he knew was impossible. He can see that she said yes. He can feel hurt even though he is up there in heaven.

UNDERWORLD

Prue looked up knowing Andy maybe watching but quivkly kissed Bane trying to forget Andy.

"Patricia Andrea Halliwell you better show yourself!" Balthazor screamed. He was looking for Patricia with everyone except Prue there twitching on his grip.

"What!" Patricia smirked.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Making the fucken potions that will vanquish their sorry asses!" Patricia said pointing at the real Charmed Ones and Leo.

OTHER PART

"PRue. We are so Happy for you! Group Hug!" Fake PAige said. Then they hugged and shimmered Prue the same place as the other real ones are.

"What the!" PRue screamed then ran over to Piper who was protecting Phoebe and Paige. Prue took her place and looked staright. She saw Patricia.

"Trisha?" Prue said. She didn't want to believe her sisters but they were right she is evil.

"What the fuck do YOU want?" Patricia hissed at Prue.

"I want you to be good. Join OUR side!" Prue yelled ordering her daughter.

"What? YOUR SIDE! What do you mean YOUR SIDE?" Patricia beamed.

"I mean that no matter what you will join our side because your good. You can't kill us!" Prue screamed. BAne shimmered in and broke all the vials containing the potions that will kill charmed ones.

'Fuck! Get out of here before I kill you Bane!" Patricia said forming an energy ball. Bane knew that she was ppowerful. So he shimmered out.

"Great! You were about to kill your new step father!" Prue said. Everyone stared at her.

"STEP FATHER! NEVER WILL AND HAVE EVEN A FATHER OR A MOTHER! THANKS TO YOU!"

"What?" Andy said orbing in. He couldn't take watching the girls fighting from up above. Patricia couldn't control herself. She couldn't contorl her hatered. She formed an enormous energy ball then hit it at Andy and PRue who bounced back on the wall.

MAGIC SCHOOL

_Daughter is cursed for her life_

_From birth _

_Until she ends her life_

_Misserable from the start_

_She will kill and part_

_From her family that was always there from the start._

He didn't really know what they are reading but there he read the prophecy of one of the Charmed Ones daughter... Just don't know which one.

UNDERWORLD

"There isn't any pulse in either of them." Aurora said worried of Andy but happy for Prue that she's out of the picture.

"Can you heal them?" Piper asked Leo. Leo and Aurora shook their heads suddenly white orbs apeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"Piper asked at the person who orbed in there. He looked like Andy. But very very older. And very misserable.

"Andy?" Phoebe asked going to him. He raised his hands to motion stop. He looked at Andy's young body then at Prue. He walked towards PRue's body and healed it.

"I will always love you" He whispered then dissapeared once more. Aurora and PRue joined hands with Leo to heal Andy.

"Let's get out of here." Prue said looking around for Patricia who was at the alley with the guy who healed Prue. He wasn't Andy. He was Ralph. Ralph just shape shifted.

"Thanks." She said kissing him on his cheeks.

" Why did you save the Charmed Ones?" HE asked. He knew that Patricia has een studrying them all her life.

"Because I need to. MY plan is working Ralph. Just don't mention this to anyone at all..." She said and blew dust at him making him forget he ever done that. Patricia shimmered out with tears.

' I almost killed them! I almost ended Andr'e's life because of that. I made a mistake. I need to kill myself.' She thought then took an athme and stabbed herself.

* * *

_The last chapters are going to be longer than ususal to fit in the BanePrue wedding next chappie..._

_Please R&R..._


	5. The Newlyweds and The Triad

_Please R&R._

_Maybe just then I'll continue the story...If you review with any suggestions and comments. Critisism or whatever you got._

* * *

"Prue?" Bane asked. Prue just had something like a premonition. 

"What happend?" Piper asked going nearer to her. They were in the real manor scrying for Patrcia. She has left her necklace ther from the day they saw her in the attic.

"Uhm. Prue just had a premonition." Leo said orbing it like a know-it-all. Which made Prue get mad at him for telling them.

"Who people?" Andr'e asked in the other room with Andy and Phoebe. Andy was trying to feed her but she refuse to. Phoebe tried to play with her but she also refused.

"I'm. Well. I'm your daddy. Remember? I promised you I wouldn't ever leave you? I'm just fullfilling my promise." Andy said. Before he gave Andr'e up to Earth. He made a promise to her. Everytime she sleeps and Andy sees she will dream abou that oath he gave her.

"Knew it!" Andr'e said rushing over to Andy and giving him a hug. She looked at Phoebe and wondered if that's her real mom. Andy as though he can read her mind shook his head motioning 'no'. Suddenly Bane entered the room.

"Prue's having premonitions. Phoebe will you please help her?" Bane said. Andy looked at Andr'e and knew that something had resulted again in their relationship up there when they slept together. Or was it?

Prue on the other hand just wanted to go to Patricia really badly and in result of that. She ended up there next to Patricia who was lying on the groud while a shadow was sitting beside her. Why is that shadow there? Prue asked herself. She went next to Patricia and healled her from the stabb of the athame.

"Mmmoommmm?" She asked in hesitation then sat up strait like a thunderbolt. But all she gto was headrush. Prue looked around her. THere was blood all over the place.

"Sweety. What happened back there... You don't even have to explain." Prue said stroking Patricia's hair while Patricia was there staring straight at the mirror. She didn't want to say anything. She almost killed her own blood relatives.

"Prue? Why are you here?" Patricia asked trying to hold the tears back from falling down her eyes. Prue could see what Patricia was doing.

"I'm here because you need me the most. Because I saw you kill yourself. I just wanted to stop it so you can live your whole life that's ahead of you." PRue said hugging Patricia. Patricia shimmered them out of there and to the manor.

"Prue! Where the hell are you!" Bane yelled. He was concerned for Prue. Andy was orbing in and out asking everyone up there if they know where Prue is or if they have any information about her. When he got to Aurora. He didn't recognise her once. But once she looked up at Andy. Andy knew she's going to snapp.

"Aurora. I know that you don't want me seeing her. Just listen." Andy said.

"What do you mean? You don't think news goes to me do you? That you are looking for PRue because you got her pregnant again!" Aurora beamed making everyone there stare at her and ANdy. Andy just orbed out then in holding annulment papers. Which weirdly he has already signed and it was Aurora's turn. She signed it knowing Any would snap if she didn't.

"You have done this just because you want to be with Prue?" Aurora said smiling.

"Yep."

"I hope you could have loved me as much as you love her." She said once again orbing out with tears in her eyes. ANdy also orbed out to the church near the 'manor up there'.

"Bane? Are you looking for her?" Patricia said pointing in the kitchen. She was relaxed smiling on the couch. That was her astral projectio though. When Bane reached the kitchen Prue was there with Gramps all dressed up waiting for the wedding.

"Am I late?" Andy asked orbing in with half a smile on his face. It was the day he dreaded the most after finding out about people in the other life. That Prue will get married.

"Nope. Just in time." Patricia said smiling at Prue. Andy got him energyball ready to fire at Patricia. But Prue looked at him and he made it disappere. He didn't understand what was happening right now.

"Triiissshhhhaaaa!" Andr'e said running to Patricia like she always does when she sees her Phoebe and Piper threw the potion but it missed by Patricia TKing it to the wall.

"Prue.Watch out.This can just be a trap." Piper said whispering to PRue. What she didn't know is that Patricia was listening to everything that Piper said. Prue just nodded and looked at Patricia who was pretending to play with Andr'e.

THE WEDDING

"Pr...I mean mom. I'm really happy that you found someone that'll love you _forever_." Patricia said smiling at her mom as she walked up to her and pecked her cheek.

Andy went up to Prue and gave her a quick peck on her cheek much like Patricia did.

Everyone around stood there and watch Bane and Prue get married. Everyone has a smile on their faces. Even Andy but deep inside him. He wanted to tell himself that this isn't over. You still have Prue. Just like she had you after you guys got married. But none of the cheating on other people.

As Prue and Bane were saying their vows Andy was wishing that Prue would just turn around and mouth I love you to him before they even got married. But it never happened.

The wedding was short. But for Andy it was like eternity in hell. He was seeing there in front of him. Prue. The love of his life get married.

AFTER THE WEDDING

"Congrats Man!" Leo said shaking hands with Bane who just officially got married to PRue. Cole did the same while Andy and Prue was out of sight in the backyard talking.

"Congratulations Prue." He said pecking her cheeks. Prue just looked at him and smiled. Andy smiled back but inside his heart was getting torn apart by him just talking to Prue.

"Thanks Andy. You know for being here." Prue said. They hugged and went back inside the house.

UNDERWORLD

"Patricia Halliwell. Why did you let your charge heal the Charmed One?" The Triad asked Patricia who just astral proected there.

"What's the prblem with that?" Patricia hissed.

"The problem is. You had the chance to break the Charmed Ones emotionally and everything else. You could have made everything better for us!" One of the people in the triad said. Patricia didn't listen. She just wanted to get back to the wedding. But then one of the leaders took an atheme and grabbed her. She tried to astral project into her body but it didn't work at all.

"Let me go bastard!" Patricia screamed and did a 'Phoebe move' on the Triad member that was doing that to her. She broke his neck making all the other members work energy ball at PAtricia. But she got on her forcefield and everything just went back to the triad. They all died. Patricia them astral projected out.

"Trisha? Are you alright?" Andr'e asked laying on Trisha's lap.

"Yeah. Just. Yeah." Trisha said.

"Cole? Where are you going?" Phoebe asked hanging on to Cole.

"The Triad has been killed by a powerful witch." Cole said with his eyes closed hearing the news. Everyone else there either orbed or shimmered out. THey got ready for that witch to be the head of the new triad. Meaning that witch is to be the new source.

"Okay. Patricia why weren't you with us when we were in the all demon hunt meeting?" Cole asked suspicious of Patricia. She never missed any meeting. Never. That made him curious if she was the one that did it all. But it couldn't be. So he left her alone.

* * *

_If you didn't like this chapter. fine. Tell me by reviewing. Suggestions are sooo much welcome. I will if you give me a suggestion put it in the story more or less. _

_I know that Patricia being the leader of the Triad isn't really much but in the NEW upcoming chapters maybe it will be. You just don't know until I update. _

_Again R&R Please._


	6. Ringing in the ears

_Please R&R. And this isn't going to be one of the last chapters. I'll end the story when you guys want me to end it._

_Please R&R._

_Again I appreciate the reviews..._

* * *

"Trisha. Were you here when the Triad was killed during Prue's wedding?" Cole asked trying to get the truth out of Trisha. Clearly she isn't telling the truth because she keeps on looking down.

"I was. Well I was helping Ralph out." Patricia lied. She looked at the floor knowing that she hasn't seen Ralph after the incident of him saving Prue's life and shape shifting into Andy to do that.

"I already asked him about that." Cole said.

"Yeah. Well I astral projected to where Jane was. You know I have to check on my charges and I got in with a little encounter with her whitelighter..." Patricia said not knowing that Prue ored in with information on who killed the Triad on her wedding day.

"So. Information?" Phoebe asked. Cole and Trisha went inside the kitchen where everyone was.

"Yeah. What's the 4-1-1?" Andr'e asked while orbing in with Andy who also knew the information. But he knows more. He knows who done it. That's why he's keeping an eye on Trisha who didn't even know it.

"Okay. Here's the low down." Prue started as Bane shimmered in. He hugged her and kissed her neck but she held him while Andy took his eyes of Patricia and looked at Prue and Bane with green eyes.

"Anyway. What's the news?" Trisha said saving Andy from the whole BanePrue scene in front of everyone.

"Okay. As I said, the Elders have talked to some demons who are their spy and all like that. They said it is a powerful witch." Prue said looking at Patricia who was looking at her watch not paying any attention at all.

"Trisha. They think it's you." Prue said whispering the last few words. She didn't want to believe the Elders but sometimes they are always right.

"What!" Everyone including Trisha said. It sank into her when everyone looked at her for defense. What is her defense? That she didn't leave even though she already told Cole that she did?

"Uhm. I atral projected into two of my charges Ralph and Jane. I just checked on them during the reception. That's all." Trisha said as her excused. She didn't want them finding out that during Prue's wedding the Triad took her for a conference and she killed the Triad and the source.

"Are you telling us the truth?" Andy asked looking deep into Trisha's eyes much like he does when he wants to find out the truth from Prue. He got nothing but pain, suffering and hatered from the look. He knew it was caused by him and Prue leaving her for adoption and leaving her in charge with Andr'e.

"Yes. Sir." Trisha said then heared a jingle that annoyed her.

"OOOOuuuucccchhhhh! WHAT THE HELL HIT ME?" Trisha screamed in pain and horror of what she was hearing non-stop jingling. She collapsed on the floor holding her ears trying to stop the jingling but she couldn't.

"What the hell?" Paige said walking in with Kyle seeing Patricia on the floor crying and pleading.

"Makkeee...Itttt...Sttttooopppp!" Trisha screamed. She got dizzy and she got a headache. Andr'e ran to her and hugged her trying to make her calm down. So did everyone.

"Andy, Prue, Leo,and Paige. Please heal her... Please..." Andr'e cried sounding like Piper. They all stood there holding their hands out. Trying to but can't heal her.

"I'll bring her up there." Andy said carrying Trisha who was shivering much like Prue did when she became and empath.

"Maybe one of her charges are in trouble." Paige said orbing to Ralph.

"Daddy. Can I go up there with you?" Andr'e pleaded. She liked to go up there in heaven to see her grandma and great grandma. Andy looked at Prue who shook her head.

"Ask you mom." Andy said then orbed out with Trisha in his arms. Andr'e was there crying pleading Prue.

"Mommyyy! Why didn't you let me go!" She screamed having a tantrum of some kind.

"Great she got Andy's tantrum!" Prue complained. Bane looked at Prue confused.

"Explain later." Prue said running to Andr'e who was laying on the floor banging the ground.

"Honey. I want you to spend time with Uncle Bane." Prue said orbing out to go up there and check on Trisha.

"I hate you! I don't like you! Daddyyyyyy! Come hereeee!' Andr'e screamed. Andr'e orbed out miraculously next to Ralph who was talking to Paige at the moment.

"Now where the hell did she go!" Bane said complained then he shimmered out. He shimmered in in front of Andr'e.

"Ralph! Help!" Andr'e screamed. Ralph took Andr'e hand. Bane tried to get him but Ralph was way to strong.

"If she doesn't want to go with you. She can stay here with me." Ralph said pulling Andr'e into a tight hug.

"Her mother ordered me to take care of her." Bane protested trying to get Andr'e. Much like a flash back for them when Cole,Piper and Phoebe shimmered in looking at the scene that was very very familiar.

_Flashback to when Prue was 13._

_"Andy help!" Prue screamed out the window trying to hide her sisters from the warlock infront of them._

_Andy like he always does walks in and puts Prue and her sisters behind her. All locked hands and noone let go._

_"Give them to me!" The warlock demanded with his demon voice._

_"No! You can't have Prue. Or her sisters!" Andy yelled at the man and moved closer and closer to the door. When they go to the door. They all ran to Andy's car._

_"You haven't seen the last of Christopher Jessup!" The warlock screamed from behind them._

"Wait. Bane...Jessup...Christopher...JESSUP!" Piper and Phoebe both screamed. They remembered.

JR shimmered in behind Bane.

"You can't have the Twice Blessed! I will get her!" Jr said and walked over to Ralph and punched him on the stomach. With that Jr shimmered out with Andr'e in his hands or atleast he tried...

HEAVEN

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Prue screamed to the Elders who were analyzing Patricia.

"Patricia Andrea Halliwell...Is...Well... She is being called to be a whitelighter..." Zelda said. Prue and Andy looked at each other in the eyes wondering why the hell would a darklighter be called to be a whitelighter.

"But she's..."

"A darklighter. We know." One of the Elders said.

"So how is it possible?" Andy asked the Elder.

"That's because she has done a great service for the greater good. She broke her oath to being a darklighter to protect the greater evil." Another one explained.

"Plllllleeeeeeaaaaaassseeee mmmmmaaakkkkkkeee iiittttt sssttttoooopppppp!" Patricia cried out. An Elder then placed her hand upon Trisha's head and made the ringing stop.

"What the hell was that?" Patricia screamed having pain in her heart. She is now the source. She can't visit heaven. She belongs in hell.

"I don't know. You tell us." Cole said shimmering up there with everyone hand in hand with him. Cole looked Patricia in her eyes.

* * *

_Is Trisha going to tell them? Are Andy and Prue ever going to be together again?_

_Hehe. You are just going to find out when i getreviews that you want to read it and you want it to happen. _

_Please R&R. Whatever you gotta say. It's all welcome!_


	7. What happens next

_a little longer than the other chapters since I forgot to update on the weekend...So please R&R_

* * *

"I can't be a whitelighter because I already am a darklighter." She said in excuse and looked at everyone in the room straight on their eyes. Everyone believed her. Everyone that is except for Cole.

When everyone orbed out and went back to the Halliwell Manor, Trisha was left there with Cole.

"Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" He asked Trisha. Trisha shimmered out followed by COle who shimmered out as well both being in the same place again. The source's office.

"What's going on her?" Cole asked in question.

"I am the new source Cole. I think that's why all whitelighters were alarmed. I think that's why I heared jingling in my ears." Trisha said. Cole looked at her.

"I've been taking orders from my future niece?" Cole asked. Tisha nodded.

"I want you to assemble all the wise and great demons. Make them be the new Triad headed by you. I'll meet you all when you're ready." Trisha said. Cole turned into Balthazor and did what Trisha told him to do. He couldn't say no to the source since he doesn't want to be killed just like everyone else who went up against the Charmed Ones.

Moments far later...

"I can't be a whitelighter. Wait why am I being called to be a whitelighter when I am the source of all evil?" She asked one of the members of the newly formed Triad. Cole being a demon himself put all those demons together including himself.

"That's because you haven't been officially 'crowned' or praised as the source. Most demons don't even know that there's a new source in town. They just think that the new triad is assigneing them everything." Cole said. He knew about Patricia now. He knew that she is the source of all evil.

"Then, why don't we tell them? Why isn't there gossip like always about who and what is going on?" Patricia asked furiously. She still has the ringing in her ears and they were louder than when they were when she was on Earth and up there.

"That's because they all think that Balthazor is the new source. Wouldn't you think that since he's the one that made up the new triad. Us?" Ralph said speaking up. Patrcia was the one that requested Ralph to be there. After all. He is the one that help save someone's life.

"YOu know what. I want Ralph to start the gossip or much more than that. The fact that I am the new source. I don't want anything hasseling me to be this source. I don't want to be a whitelighter. I hate it. I hate the ringing so all of you get to work and anyone and anything that wished to see the source will see me." Patrica said shimmering out to the manor where she saw Prue and Bane kissing right in front of Andr'e.

"Can you guys stop that? I mean in front of the little girl? Please?" Patricia siad giving Prue that evil look.

"Sorry. I didn't know she was here. I thought she would be with Andy." Prue said surely. She thought that Andr'e was spending time with Andy.

"Well. By the look on her disgusted face, I think not." Trisha said lifting Andr'e up and walking her into the living room where she sees Shax there throwing a fireball at Andy. Patricia's eyes along with everyone's stared in horror. WHat the hell...

"Great anwer my source." Shax bowed in front of Trisha making everyone stare at her and Shax.

"Okay. What is this about?" PHoebe asked Cole mad. She wanted to know what her niece is upto.

"Why don't you try asking her herself. The source of all things evil." Cole said looking at Trisha. Everyone in the room looked dissapointed in her and she hated that.

"What do you want! WHat do all of you want from me! Do you all expect me to be good after all these years of living alone? After me being killed by that stupid guy named Matthew back when I was 5? What! You expect me to be a whitelighter to surve the greater good when I can have whatever I want down in hell where I belong. NO wait where you all belong." Trisha said beaming. No one was there paying any attention to anything else. No one spoke a word while Tisha was saying her speak.

"I just didn't know about all those things." Prue said stepping forward trying to hug Trisha. But Trisha raised her hand motioning stop.

"You know what. I still go to a regular school where they call me a freak for dressing appropriatly. For playing sports that I exell in and for being the person I am." Trisha said almost crying. All that anger, all that hatered were there pilling up in her inside. Suddenly something from below hit Everyone in the room. Including the only person that gets Trisha to calm down and be good again. Andr'e.

"What the hell did I do now?" She asked herself looking at 6 figures laying down on the ground as if some bolt of lighting had just struck them to death.

"I don't rightfully know." Chris said from behind. The one that was sent from the future. The one that everyone though had died before.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Trisha said forming an energy ball ready to throw it at Chris.

"Do you really want to hurt me... Drea?" Chris asked walking towards her. No one has called her Drea ever since she came to the future to see what it was like. To see her future self if she was good or evil. Turns out she was evil.

"Why are you calling me that? I don't even know you!" Trisha said walking inside the kitchen where the bodies lay.

"YOu killed them didn't you Drea? You killed them just like what I told you. When you came into the future to see if you did join the evil side." Chris said following her. He was shcoked at what he saw. His whole family was there. Dead. Including himself as a little kid.

"I don't understand. If you are dead as my cousin. Why are you here now?" Trisha asked Chris sitting at the table with tears almost falling from her eyes. She had to hold it. She didn't want to show her true soft side. So she just kept thinking about how people treat her in her class.

"I'm here to help you. You control Tempus do you not? WHy not ask him to reset time. To this morning. So you won't have to bear this ever happening again?" Chris suggested which made Trisha just nod.

"Because of the ringing and the hatered I feel when I went up there. " Trisha explained. But that wasn't the reason and she knew it. It was that no other demon of any kind has ever come this close to making the Warren witches dissapear from the Earth. No one ever came as close as she did.

SUddenly, Ralph shimmered in with his black cape and hood on.

"Trish. The word has been spreee...What happened?" Ralph asked concerned as he saw Andr'e on the floor unconcious.

"Nothing. Just that I killed them. Or atleast got them where they are right now." Trisha said proudly.

"Want me to heal them? I still have my whitelighter powers you know." Ralph said asking to lend in a hand to Trisha.

"Leave them like that. Do you know how much pain they have caused me my whole life?" Trisha said walking out of the kitchen. She couldn't take it anymore. Just the sight of that makes her feel sick.

"I know. You've been there practically my whole life remeber?" Ralph told her giving her a warm embrace. All 6 spirits floated up in the air calling for help.

"HHHEEEELLLPPPP UUSSSSS TTTRRRIIISSSHHHAAAA..." All said in unison which made Trisha, Ralph and Chris turn around.

"What are they talking about?" Chris asked Trisha. Trisha just shook her head saying that she doesn't know what they are talking about. Just then, all the spirits turned into fireballs much like Jackson Ward's did. Trisha knew what she had to do. Call Tempus to stop the time...

"I call thee now Tempus to reset the day to wence it was yesterday..." Trisha said. CHris smiled at her and so did Ralph.

"I knew you would do it..." Chris whispered to her. Trisha looked at him deep in his eyes as if to say thanks she nodded.

"Great. Now how does time re...Never mind..." Ralph said being cut by a bomb like sound. Suddenly it was this morning. When all the jingles in Patricia's head were starting to start again.

"URGGGHHH! What's up with this whitelighter calls!" She screamed from the underworld.

"Get me Ralph here now!" She ordered one guard standing near the door.

"You called?" Ralph asked while bowing.

"Yeah. Just wanted to ask why you were there before I reset time..." Trisha asked. She wanted to know how Ralph got there. HOw he knew that she was confused and everything.

"I can sense you..." Ralph said smiling. Suddenly JR appeared from behind Trisha.

"Long time no see." Jr said grabbing Trisha and stabbing her with an athame.

"What are you doing!" Ralph said pushing Jr aside taking the falling Trisha.

"Doing what father should have done to her and her mother way back when." Jr said shimmering out. Ralph looked Patricia in the eyes, there wasn't anything there but pure sadness and hurt. He knew what he had to do now. He knew what's going to happen next. He knew the prophecy more than anyone around him does. He knows the truth...

* * *

_I know that it isn't much but please R&R. I know it's kinda confusing but I promise it'll be all clear in the end..._


	8. The Prophecy yet to come true

_Enjoy this chapter and R&R...Sorry about the bit delay I am really bussy now a days..._

_Last Chappie. Really long one...I think that i'll post another one but yeah not really sure about it..._

* * *

"Patricia Andrea Halliwell doesn't give up. Not even to death. You are the source. You can control this. Now control it Trisha. I don't want to loose you like I did when we were 5." Ralph said with tears in his eyes. He has Trisha on his arms and she was slowly dying there. 

"Ralph, Just leave me here. Check on..." Patricia said as time once again re set. THe last image that Ralph saw was Patricia dying. He was in horror and pain until it went back to morning again.

"Shit! The ringing NEEDS to STOP!" Trisha screamed in pain. She couldn't take the sounds time after time.

"Relax Trish." Ralph said walking in her room. Trish looked suprised at first but smiled at him. Ralph did the same.

"What happened before time was reset...Thanks for helping me." Trisha said giving him a shinning bottle.

"What is this?" Ralph asked. Trisha just nodded saying open it. Ralph did as she said and Ralph got a new power.

"The power of premonitions."Trisha said. Ralph touched her wanting to see a premonition. What he saw was something that he didn't want to replay in his mind before or ever again.

_When they were 5..._

_"Ralph! Just come on!" Trisha said dragging Ralph to the swing. Prue and Andy's swing._

_"This is just a stupid swing Trish. You drag me here from the playground for this?" Ralph asked Trisha dissapointed. But Trisha just ignored him and sat on the swing._

_"I feel connected to this swing somehow..."Patricia said. _

_"Hello my witch." Matthew said throwing both Ralph and Patricia to the tree._

_"What do you want from us!" Patricia screamed at Matthew putting Ralph behind her. Ralph hated that but he had nothing else to do. When Ralph finally broke loose after a few second Matthew had alrady fired an energy ball at them and Patricia was the one that got hit by it making her die on Ralph's arms._

The premonition ended. Ralph couldn't believe he didn't faint while watching that all over again. He couldn't believe that he watched it happen. Again.

"What happened?" Patricia asked Ralph as he regained conciousness. Ralph just shook his head.

"I know that something happend Ralph. Now tell me." Patricia said commanding him. Ralph knew he never could hide anything to her. But he had to try. He knew everything about her now. What the prophecy said. He knew it.

"Okay. Do you remember how you died when we were 5?" Ralph asked her. Patricia nodded. She like Ralph didn't want to replay that scene at all.

"Well. That's what I saw." Ralph said hoping that Patricia is content with his answer. But she wasn't.

"And... What else?" Patricia asked not content with what Ralph said. Ralph sighed and continued what he knew until Patrcia is content with everything.

"Okay. Where am I suppose to start with the secret?" Ralph asked PAtricia.

"From the beginning." Patricia said sitting down on her bed while Ralph started telling her where it started.

MANOR.AROUND THE SAME TIME PATRICIA WOKE UP...

"Hey Prue.How's married life treating you?" Andy asked Prue as he walked in with Prue palying with their child.

"Hmmm." Prue said not wanting to go more. She hated married life. With Bane atleast. She and Bane. Yeah they are hot together but other than that there isn't anything. Her heart is still with Andy and she knew it.

"Hmm...Meaning?" Andy asked wanting more information from Prue.

"How about you? How's married life treating you?" Prue asked dodging the subject. Andy didn't want to tell her he got a divorce with Aurora. But before he could. She just said it.

"Oh I forgot! You aren't married anymore!" Prue said. She was upset that Andy didn't even tell her that he isn't married anymore. If he did she wouldn't have married Bane. She would have married him.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you. You were about to get married and i didn't want to steal the spotlight from you." Andy said honestly. But that wasn't the whole story. Both of them knew it.

"Okay. And why did you get a divorce? I didn't really imagine you as being the rule breaker. Especially up there." Prue said pointing up there as Andr'e went into the cookie jar in the kitchen un seen because both her parents were bussy talking.

"You never imagined me as the 'rule breaker'?" Andy asked. He knew that Prue knew he would only break any rule for the one he loved truly. And that for the past years and present was about Prue.

"Well. Yeah. I mean you always do it for me but clearly. Who's the new woman?" Prue asked wanting her name to be said by Andy. But at the same time she didn't. She knew that if Andy said her name she would go back in his arms but there is Bane. The man who loves her so.

"I don't know." Andy said out loud. But it was followed by a very soft whisper."I love you Prue.Always will." He whispered. He wished that Prue would hear him but she did anyway. She heared him say the words as if he screamed it out loud.

"Andy." She said as they walked in the kitchen looking for Andr'e who had chocolate all over her face.

"Yeah?" He asked before enetering the kitchen. Prue leaned up to him and gave him a kiss. He relpied by making it more passionate. One thing lead to another and Andr'e was left eating cookies until Piper got home and saw her.

"Prue? Bane? Phoebe?" Piper screamed taking the chocolate off of Andr'e. Prue looked at Andy upstairs in their room.

"Piper's here!" Prue said jumping out of her bed and Andy did the same. They started dressing up when Bane orbed in. Luckly Andy had already orbed out of there.

"Hey Honey! Sorry. There's a new source that got me working hard." Bane said kissing Prue's neck. Prue stopped him.

"Not in the mood. Sorry." She said and rushed downstairs where she saw the big mess her daughter has made.

UNDERWORLD...

"Okay. Ready?" Ralph asked Patricia collecting all his memories to tell Patricia everything.

"Yeah. I wanna hear what you know. Really know." Patricia said looking over her meeting one demon after the other schedule.

"You know that you're Charmed. That's how it all started. By a curse made to a Warren witch by a witch that turned evil." Ralph started as Patricia flipped the pages of her schedule while listening to every word Ralph said.

"Well. Your Great Great Great Aunt Patrice got cursed by her best friend. Her best friend cursed that one of the witches in her line will be the very evil. She will be evil and invincible to all the others except the ones she loves truly. They are talking about you." Ralph said.

"Is that why you always push me out when we we're small. You knew that prophecy?" Patricia asked. Ralph just nodded and continued with the story.

"So you know that now. When you were born. Gramps had a dream. Of you being cursed, today. As the day keeps repeating itself you are getting cursed more and more by those you don't see from the past. You are doomed to repeat all the hatred in your life until you give up or get killed. You are dommed to repeat this day until you make a difference in your life Patricia. You have to give this whole thing up." Ralph said talking about the underworld.

"You know that I don't believe you right?" Patricia told Ralph. All Ralph could do was nodd.

"I want you to know that Andr'e is suppose to die in your hands. You're suppose to kill her today. You won't forgive yourself and redo the day. The only catch is that unless you kill Tempus or Andr'e, this time loop won't come to an end. Ever." Ralph said.

"That's it? I have to kill Tempus?" Patricia asked.

"Yep. You better believe it. But another catch. Tempus can only be vanquished by 10 of the Warren witches as I read. That is the only way to stop Tempus from trapping you in this time and conquering the underworld to himself. You can only take 5 witches from the past to the future or else something will go very wrong. I suggest you find out who is the most powerful." Ralph said. After he was finished. He took Patricia's hands and shimmered in the manor going through a conversation which they really have to stop.

"What the hell were you doing leaving your child like that!"Bane asked. He knew he didn't have the right to say anything how to raise Andr'e to Prue but she was a mess when he arrived.

"You have no right at all Bane! You know that! You have no say in this! You aren't her father!" Prue screamed at Bane taking Andr'e. She hated the way Bane did that. Just as Patricia and Ralph arrived there. Andy did the same. The 3 walked in the kitchen where all the screaming was being done.

"Can you guys just stop this fighting? Bane go to the underworld and see the papers at my desk with your name! Kill the witch or I'll kill you!" Patricia ordered Bane. Bane tried to say something but as stuborn as Prue was Patricia was the same.

"Kill a witch? Is that what you do now Trisha?" Andr'e asked trying to hug her. Patricia just looked at everyone for help but no one helped her.

"Baby, can you just go. I don't want to harm you. I just need to go to the attic." Patricia said. But Piper freezed her. Or more like tried to.

"Okay. Why didn't you freeze?" Piper asked as Bane was frozen before shimmering out.

"Am I suppose to freeze? I'm the source you ass!" Patricia said running to the attic to get the book. But before she could get to the attic. Chris appeared as his older future self again.

"What are you doing here Chris?" Patricia asked trying to get in the attic but Chris was blocking her.

"Trying to help you get out of the loop." Chris said and let Patricia in.

Another suprise came. Future Wyatt, Past Melinda Warren, Future Andr'e, Patty and Gramps all apeared.

"5 of the most powerful Warren Witches alive?" Patricia asked Chris. Chris smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. But who else is going to make up the 4 if you know...The Charmed Ones don't even trust me anymore." Patricia asked Chris. Gramps listened in the conversation.

"I'll talk to them. Don't worry. You aren't doomed to repeat the day over and over again." Gramps said trying to comfort Patricia. Gramps knew that Ralph didn't tell her the whole prophecy. The one that concernese Prue and Andy and the Charmed ones. But that's come in later. She said to herself.  
Gramps and Patty(mom) went downstairs just in time to hear Prue say something about a divorce.

"Mom? Gramps?" Paige screamed like a teenaged girl seeing her crush. Paige hugged Patty and Gramps and walked towards Prue.

"What is this talk about a divorce Prudence?" Gramps asked seeing Prue was crying on Andy's shoulders.

"Me and Bane." Prue said. She stood up and hugged Gramps then Patty.

"Can all of you go to the attic with us?" Gramps asked breaking the hug with Piper.All 4 nodded and headed upstairs with out a word.

"Prue. Why did you do that if you love him?" Andy asked Prue as they walked to the attic. They were the last ones going there.

"I don't love him Andy." Prue said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" Andy asked Prue. Prue ignored him and just continued walking. But Andy grabbed her arms just hard enough to stop Prue but not hurt her.

"Why are you so hurt?" Andy asked trying not to get anxious at the answer.

"Because. He..." Prue said. She was about to tell Andy the whole thing but Andr'e screamed as she got in the attic.

"Andr'e!" Prue and Andy said in unison running up the stairs. When they got there they saw 8 Warren witches Patricia not included and the present little ones.

"Hm. Who are these people? And why the hell are you here?" Prue asked Gramps then Patricia.

"I'm here because I need your heeeelllllpppp!" Patricia screamed as a very loud drilling sound went on in her ears.

"Damn! Stop the whitelighter thing! Urrrggghhhh!" Patricia screamed and covered her ears. Everyone looked at each other while Chris just took Patricia's hand and orbed over to the swing.

"Remember when you were 5 Patricia? When you died? When you felt all your anger channeling through your whole body? When you felt hatered there?" Chris asked. The ringing stopped on Patricia's ears.

"Why the hell did you take me here?" Patricia screamed at Chris who just sat on the swing calmly.

"You're here because you need to redo that moment. You need to channel happiness that you died. You need to accept that you died or you will be doomed to redo the day over and over again with us." Chris said offering a hand to Patricia which she took.

"Okay. Ready Patricia?" Chris asked and pulled out a piece of paper which has a spell.

"Ready. So tell me what I have to do again." Patricia said before saying the spell.

"I just need you to feel happy about your death so you don't turn into a darklighter. Okay?" Chris replied. Patricia looked at him confused.

"Why again is that? Being a darklighter has made me every happy." Patricia said not wanting to change the past.

"Do you want to not be in the time loop?" Chris asked. Patricia nodded.

"You know what. I'm going back to the manor." Patricia said deciding that going to the past isn't really the best thing to do.

"Fine. Let's just see what they think of you when Gramps tells them..." Chris whispered to himself without Patricia hearing. Patricia shimmered out and left.

"Okay. Can we please just cast a spell? I don't want to be..." Patricia said being cut by all her relatives staring at her with anger.

"Okay. Channeling the anger here...What's up!" Patricia said as Chris stabbed her with an athame. Once again Patricia was in the verge of dying.

Everyone snapped out of the spell casted by the Elders. Everyone saw Patricia collapse on the floor.

"Trisha!" Ralph cried out shimmering inside the attic where he caught Patricia once more.

"Ralph? Do I have to repeat time all over again?" Patricia asked weakly.

"You're dying. Please don't give up." Ralph said trying to heal her.

"Why won't she heal!" Ralph panicied and placed his hands on the wound again. But nothing happened.

"COOOLLLLEEEE!" Everyone screamed realizing that whitelighters can't heal Patricia. Not even with all the love they all still have for her.

"What? Phoebe? What happened?" Cole asked panicked at the sound of Phoebe's screaming. Everyone pointed at Patricia who smiled weakly at Wyatt both future and little and at Andr'e both future and little.

"I love you." She said to Andr'e who went to her as Ralph set her down.

"Cole. Can you get a darklighter here to heal her?" Ralph asked. Cole noded but didn't take off without Phoebe's hands with his.

"Okay. So is Trisha dead?" Paige asked. She didn't really know her. Well, none of them really knew much about Patricia. All they know was that she is one of the most powerful witches.

"Just. We can't loose hope." Ralph said stroking Patricia's hair. He can't believe that Patricia died. On his arms again.

"Hey Andr'e." Someone whispered from behind Andr'e.

"Trisha? You're back!" She said hugging the ghost. Patricia looked down and smiled.

"Actually, no. But I'm here to say goodbye." Patricia said sadly. Ralph turned his head to see Patricia there.

"Astral Projection?" Ralph asked Patricia. She just shook her head.

"Prue...I mean mom. Can you ever forgive me?" Patricia asked Prue. Prue looked at her in confusing.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this." Patricia said taking Andr'e to the underworld. Patricia's body shimmered out along with her astral projection.

"What did she just do?" Piper asked everyone around.

"Fullfilling the prophecy." All future people said to the present once.

"You guys know how to stop her?" Prue asked the future people. They just nodded their head in saying yes.

"Okay. Let's go." Andy said taking Prue's hand. Prue noticed it at first but ignored it. The hand made her feel wanted. So she didn't want to say anything about it.

"Hey. What's the prophecy?" Paige asked Leo as they orbed out of the manor to the underworld.

"Welcome to my hubble house." Patricia said expecting the arrival of all her family in the underworld which did happen.

"This is your...It's the manor." Paige said as Phoebe and Cole walked in hand in hand happy.

"What's up with Phoebe?" Piper asked Paige. Paige jud shrugged her shoulders.

"It's called love." Patricia said smiling at the picture of both of them. Their plan is working. Their plan is there. In front of the Warren's faces.

"Just stop this shit and Aunt Phoebe get out of here with everyone else as I vanquish her sorry ass." Future Wyatt said to Everyone wanting to get Patricia back for what she did.

"Shut up Wyatt! I only conquered the underworld back from you and made you all good and now your mad at me?" Patricia smirked at Wyatt.

"Yeah. Well nothing is more exciting than cousin rivalry." Wyatt smiled at her.

"You know what..." Patricia said rolling up the sleves that she doesn't have.

_All the Halliwells_

_All the Warrens_

_Dissapear from Earth_

_Since they are not wanted._

Patricia casted the spell that took al the Halliwell and Warren witches of the Earth.

"I'm a Wyatt ass!" Wyatt said to Patricia saying that he won.

"Oh. I didn't know I had a cousin name Wyatt Wyatt. What's you middle name? Wyatt?" Patricia joked around.

"Shit! I'm half Halliwell!" Both said at the same time and disappeared with everyone who is a Warren or Halliwell in the room. Leaving the guys there thinking what just happend.

* * *

_

* * *

Okay. Long. Weird. Was it boring? There's another chapter. Last one I think. It's about them all being in heaven and living a happy life once again...Yeup. Happily ever after...Now...Or when I update..._

_Please tell me what you think about this chapter by reviewing. If you guys don't like this one and you want me to continue the story and add things to make it interesting. I'm willing to change this chapter to do what you guys want... Just review and tell me what you guys think... Coz if you don't...Well I'm going to end this story on the next chapter...Okay..._


	9. The End or Is It

**_okai. last chapter._ **

* * *

The End of the Halliwells came as they were all vanished from the world. Atleast the physicall world.

Patricia was killed by her past and her family leaving her dead where she was suppose to be dead.

None of the Warrens or the Halliwells ever came back into the face of the Earth. It as jsut the guys that pulled tha Charmed Ones out of the Astral Plane by the Elders doings.

Andy and Prue got married. Bane and Paige did as well...

ALL of them lived happly ever after... Until...

* * *

_I might edit this last chapter but my brain in drained and I don't have anymore ideas. So THE END. I'll still continue my other fanfictions...hopefully..._

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed. _


	10. The Alternate Universe

_Due to people personaly e mailing me asking me why the hell did I rush to finish my fanfic. Here's an alternate next chapter. If you guys like I WILL continue the story. But only if you guys would like that. BTW to Jennie who I found reads this fanfiction and slapped me at church are you going to be happy now that I'm making another ending?_

* * *

" Great. Now we're stuck in the Astral Plane!" Wyatt said complaning. He saw everyone from the past and future there standing in one big place where he and Patricia just landed there. It was the worst time there. Everyone was staring at both of them arrive there. 

"Okay. Everyone cool down. Please relax.." Patricia said as everyone was getting ready to TK or do whatever they do to kill her. Melinda Warren walked up and stepped in front of Patricia.

"Listen all Warren Witches. Please be okay with this. We are going to say a spell to get us all to where we belong." Melinda said. Everyone there calmed down. Patricia caught her nervous breath while Prue was talking to a little girl who tapped her by her jeans to talk to her.

"Hi mommy. I haven't seen you in a long time." Theboy girl said. Prue looked at her questioningly. The little boy didn't know what her mom was doing. She didn't know the expression on Prue's face.

"Do I know you?" Prue asked the little boy. The boy looked deep in her eyes. Prue realized the warmth feeling. Andy gives her the same feeling everytime their eyes meet.

"Do you still not know me?" The little boy asked. Prue shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. What's you name?" Prue asked the little boy standing in front of her.

"My name is Bane."Bane said. Prue didn't know what to say. She thought that she and Bane would have separated. But no.

"Uhm. Mommy. What's HE doing here?" Bane asked pointing at Andy who was walking around looking for Prue. Andy spotted Prue and the little boy.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Prue asked Andy. Andy wasn't sure himself of what the hell he was doing there. But he knew one thing. If Prue stays there, then he will too.

"I don't know. But I'm not leaving here without you so..." Andy said.

* * *

"Billie! Wake up!" Billie's friend said shaking Bilie up from the dream that she was having.

"What do you want Theresa?" Billie asked. She wanted for the dream to continue. But it got ruined!

"You were shaking! Besides, Chris is here to pick you up. You know for you "date" tonight." Theresa joked around putting the word date in quotes.

"Come on Theresa! As if I really WILL go out with him! I'm really bussy! Tell him that." Billie said picking up her purse and heading for the back door of their dorm so that Chris won't see her.

"Okay. Now to the Halliwell Manor." Billie said and walking away to the Halliwell Manor. It was only 5 blocks away and she needed the excerise.

Something dropped infront of Billie. When she picked it up, it was the locket from her dream. The locket that says 'Prue and Andy'. When Billie opened the locket, she saw the pictures that was in her dream in that very same locket.

"Woohhhhwww...Major Deja Vu." Billie said shaking her head making sure she isn't dreaming it again. But she wasn't. So the rest of her way tot he Halliwell Manor where she rode the Muni to make it faster, she thought about her dream. The one with that girl Patricia and how much Patricia looks SOOOOO much like her before she dyed her hair blond.

"Billie. Why are you here so late? It's like 3am." Paige said answering the door.

"I just need to study a few things. I mean like, I need to know some things and I think that the Book will help me figure those things out." Billie said as she ran for the attic. When she reached the attic, she saw 10 demons there firing straight at her. Luckly, Piper was there to freeze the demons.

"God Billie! You better be careful next time!" Piper said and blew all the demons up.

"Thanks. I just really need to know something. I think that it has todo with something wiccan." Billie said stepping up to the book. The book started flipping open to a hidden page. A page that has Prue's handwritting.

"I thought it only does that for us." Paige asked Piper as they went to the book. Piper and Phoebe touched the letter and tears started to come down their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Billie and Paige asked Piper and Phoebe.

"Prue." They both said in unison. When Phoebe looked at the beginning of the letter. She saw the name. Billie.

"Billie. It's for you." Phoebe said stepping aside asPiper did the same.

* * *

_Yea I know very confusing. I just had to think of something. Important things to know is that everything from chapter 1 is a dream of Billie's. That'll play and important part in this story now. So yeah. Please tell me if you guys like it. Coz if you don't, i will really, really, really, end this story._

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed and reviews..._


	11. before it leads up to

_I hope you guys like this chapter..._

* * *

"Okay. Prue wrote a letter to Billie? Why?" Paige asked as she and her sisters were downstairs talking about the letter that Prue had written to Billie. 

"I have no idea." Piper said. They both looked at Phoebe who was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking of?" Piper asked her. But before Phoebe can talk, Billie came running downstairs and out the door.

"Billie! Wait!" All three sisters said in unison catching up on Billie who was about to step out of the door.

"What?" Billie said whipping tears from her eyes. Billie read the letter twice. Just because she didn't believe that Prue. The 'Strongest' Charmed One would write a letter to her about everything like that.

"What was in the letter? All me and Piper could read there was the word Billie and everything else was blurry lik eit was only made for you to read." Phoebe said grabbing Billie's arms so she could runaway.

"Just let me think about all these things that was in the letter and I'll get back to you vanquishing the demons and everything." Billie said gettin gout of Phoebe's grasp and running to Paige's car which she got the keys for to go somewhere she knows she can be alone. Prue and Andy's High School swing...

"Where do you think she's going?" Phoebe asked worried as they were scrying for Billie.

"I think that the only answer to that is in Prue's letter. We can't decode it without Billie. Unless..." Piper said looking at Paige wanting to her a spell.

"Okay..Here...I don't really know if it'll work but it's the best I can do right now..." Paige said writing something on the piece of paper.

_Let me see where Billie is_

_Because she'll get in trouble_

_Like all Charmed Ones fear_

The all said.

"Our fear?" Phoebe asked Paige as they vanished in whitelights to the swing.

"Hey I remember this place!"Phoebe said out loud. Piper stepped on her foot to tell her to shut up and observe what Billie's going to do.

"Where's Billie?" Paige asked. She couldn't see Billie neither can Piper or Phoebe. They looked suspiciously at each other. Not knowing what to do. But Paige closed her eyes and tried to sense where Billie is. There was nothing.

"But the crystal pointed here." Phoebe said. Piper tooka nother step and there revealed Billie. Sitting on the swing doing her homework and looking through an album.

"I found her!" Piper said taking a step back. Phoebe and Paige looked at where Piper was pointing but there wasn't anything there.

"I don't und...This is a magical thing isn't it?" Piper said realizing that they have come up with something like this before when Prue was around.

"It's protected to magical and mortal eyes."Piper said leading them a step farther. There they saw Billie with a tear dropping on the album beside her. All three sisters looked at each other with confusion.

"What's up with her?" Phoebe asked Paige. Piper just kept on walking towards Billie who sensed that they were comming and hid the album at the bottom of her papers.

"Uhm. What are you doing here?" Piper asked Billie as she wiped the tears of her eyes. Piper looked around. Billie was there sitting on a white old swing that looked familiar. Then she turned tot he tree that held up the swing, it said Prue and Andy Always.

"How did you know about this place?" Piper asked Billie. Billie shurgged her shoulders. She didn't know. It's just that after what heppened with her sister she always came there to relax. That's where she felt loved.

"I might know why..." Phoebe said looking at Billie. She knew that there was something in the BOS about this...About her...\

* * *

**I know that this chapter is really short but I promise the next chapter will be longer...Please tell me what you all think...**


End file.
